gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Plunderbones
Life of the notorious Pirate/Privateer, Bill Plunderbones. Motto " You Must See The Light! " " Dont attack a enemy higher then you Unless you know you are going to win! " ﻿ Early Life Bill started his life of adventure as a basic in summer of 2010. He had previously played in 2008 but then left to do other things. During a Padres invasion he met David Lockskull who introduced him to Chetik Union and Bill joined it. The Unions top leaders were Matthew as the GM, Kim as second in command, Rose Sharkwrecker,Davy O' Skull and then David Lockskull as the top officers. At first Kim, Rose didnt like him much, but he made other friends mainly Treasure, Linda LaRoo, Kelly O' Kidd and Sugar. He quickly rose to being a officer. Then a darkness arrived on the horizion in the form of Captian Sadcamp the previous Leader of the union. During some struggles known as the Sadcamp conflict, Bill met the Generals of Peace guild and made his new best friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, he also met Michael and the Gm Red. Temporary GM/keeping the flame burning During the Sadcamp Conflict, Matthew left the guild leaving it with no Gm. Kim was supposed to become it, but he was slipping into darkness. Then Bill was elected Gm of the Union, and he and Rose Sharkwrecker became boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. Bill kept the Union standing, until the time had come to abandon it entirely. The Union split into 3 groups: The Generals of Peace, the Peaceful Pirates under Mark Goldskull, and some remained in the Union. La guilde il est en est? Bill joined his gf guild the Flages of Jolly and until she then left to the Peaceful Pirates and eventually to the Generals of Peace. During this time, the GM Red left unexpectedly, thus leaving Generals of Peace to fall just like The Union. Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up to the plate and created the new guild and current one Gen. of Peace. Later Life A New darkness descended this time it was the United Co. Empire had returned to power and thus The Great Co War began again with the Gen. of Peace joining in. Bill and Rose broke up after some problems (they are still really good friends). Then he met Esmerelda, who was originally dating Bounty Hunter Bill, but he prefers to be called Hunter. Since hunter was gone for a while, and both bill and esmerelda were sad and needed someone to be with, they became bf and gf in October 2010 and eventually married on Valentines day 2011 and adopted 3 kids in April 2011. Today Currently, Bill Plunderbones is a top officer in the Gen. Of Peace Guild. He has many friends, including Lawrence Daggerpaine, Edgar Wildrat , Richard Goldvane, Basil Bridgebain ,Kitty, Cherie, Aplentia and many more.. He resides usually on Cortevos Server mostly on Cuba, but sometimes visits Cortola when Cortevos gets too crowded. Bill's favorite boss to go to is General Darkhart on Padres, his favorite island is Cuba and Ravens Cove. Bill is also a NPC of Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He is CEO of Daggerpaine Industries and creator of The XL Satellite cannon, Dimmensionalizer, controller of The Great Leviathan, and building constructor of City Of Fire and City Of Water. Now He mostly loots and spends time on wiki and his friends he and Esmerelda broke up due to trust issues he dated Keira Kinover but it ddint go well and spends his time with friends on chats. On August 21 i was made GM for the day on August 30th he became unlimited again until Septemeber 29th he now dates his very close and half sister Cherie Roll. On October 23 2011 he finally got The Lost Sword of El Patron he had been after since he started in 2010. He mainly stays on Caicos as his looting server (and since he bought cuba and ravens there) he is mostly found at Tomas Blanco , Darkhart , El Patron's Mines , Hex and Cursed Caverns. he has found a Lot of famed over his time he once had 30 famed but had to trash some most were knives from looting at foulberto smasho. he has a lot of various bright colored clothes and full dark black clothes set. he Got The Dark Mutineer on Decemeber 1st 2011. he got unlimited again before new years eve. Gm_bill_2.2.png|me as GM Bill_is_awesome_1.png|getting last shot to jolly Admiral_3.png|weidling the Admiral Sabre Bill_is_epic_1.png|Bill Tew killing Jolly Epic_cherie_1.jpg|Ahh Wasp Invasion Bill_tew_is_awesome_8.jpg|GOAL COMPLETED : reach lv 40 before wednesday Brig5.jpg|My new Light Brig - The Victory Serpent brig13.jpg|The Victory Serpent briggs10.jpg bill glitch 8.jpg|FAIL XD Billlostsword3.jpg|The Liht Blade being used bill's brig1.jpg|Epicness in svs Family - See The Daggerpaine Family History Cherie - we started out as good and fighting friends then became like brother and sister now that bro/sis love has turned to full love and we r now dating. we share MANY of same interests (steak,yugioh,wrestling,and lots of other stuff. she is both Lovable and Brutal too qualites i love XD I love you Cherie Roll. Friends *Cherie - Girlfriend and closest female friend still *Lawrence Daggerpaine - my Closest Friend and Half Brother *Angel Stormfury - Adpoted daughter - and close friend *Keira Kinover - great friend *Aplentia - Awesome Friend and fun person and like a sister *Kitty - Great Friend and asweome person secon closest friend *Bounty Hunter Bill - Good friend *Lawless - Good and closeFriend *Sugar - old union friend and good friend *Esmerelda - good friend *Kasey - good friend *Angel Darkskull - good friend and adopted daughter *Capt.Skull X - cool Friend and very fun *Kat - Old Union friend *Kelly O'Kidd - old Union Friend and second friend *Linda LaRoo - old Union friend and first friend i met *Treasure - old Union friend and third freidn i met *Rose Sharkwrecker - Old Union friend and good friend Great person to talk to about PiratesFranchise *Kate - a very Fun person and a good friend like a little obnoxious sister *Captain Star/Starr - Founder and a good friend and fun too *Kat Bluebonnet - Wiki Friend and a great person to talk to, looting friend *Stpehen - Wiki Friend cool guy, pvp rival , Looting freind *Simon Redskull - Wiki Friend and a cool guy *Jeremiah Stormwash - Wiki Friend cool guy *Richard Goldvane - Wiki Friend and Cool guy, pvp rival, Looting friend *Edgar Wildrat - Wiki Friend and Head member of TSOL and cool guy, pvp rival *Curycoo - Wiki Friend *Jay Brightsun - good friend and Apprentice to The Light *James Darkhazzard - old and good friend and the best Looter of famed and legendary you will ever meet *Cortez - Mega's other and cool friend *Chris Swordbones - Wiki Friend cool guy a very interesting Pvper *David Light - a cool guy *Doug - cool guy *Jack Warskull - good friend and Yugioh Opponent *Yugi Moto - Hunter's friend and second Yugioh opponent *Jason Yelloweagle - Wiki friend cool guy *Jack Pistol - Wiki friend and cool guy *Da Bearus - cool friend *Jason Crestbones - Old friend of Rouge Firewalkers very funny *Lord Lawrence Dagger - cool guy *Robert Shipstealer -wiki friend cool guy, pvp rival *Davy Gunfish - wiki friend cool guy *Mark Goldskull - union friend *Capt. Lannon - union friend *Orpheus Senpai , wiki friend *Bobby Moon - wiki friend cool girl pvp rival in many things as well as good friend *Davy Badbones - wiki friend cool guy *Basil Bridgebain - cool and funny guy and pvp rival, looting friend *Gold Craver - wiki friend and cool guy *Jade Stormfury - new friend and sparring buddy Userboxes : Seeing The Light ﻿In a recent research journey into The Realm Bill went a little too close to a White Hole where The Realm of Light was. A energy being appeared out of it and entered Bills body immediatly he SAW THE LIGHT! and beacme the The Light's Host body eventually he spreadthe Lightpower to Most of The Gen. of Peace guild and others as well. Other things Bill has named all the alligators on Cortevos server and adopted them as his pets they all have names. *Bob (Swamp alligator) *Rob (Bayou alligator) *Tom (Big alligator) *Dan (Huge alliagtor) *Danny ( Deadtooth) *Tommy ( Hardtack) *Bobby ( special gator ) Bob_1.png|Me and a Bob Bob_2.png|Me and a Dan Bill.jpg|Unlimited current state Svs_lv_1.png|svs rank 6 yay 1 more till master Admiral_1.png|WOOT Im finally svs mastered Bob_5.jpg|Me and Law with Danny Epic_bill_5.png|Bill using the all powerful Broadsword of Light As of April 27, 2011 Bill has lost unlimited, but as he calls it he HAS ACHEIVED BASIC ENLIGHTMENT ( a state where you are happy while basic ) Pvping Bill is also a Pvper using mostly his Blightfang Edge to destroy his opponents but uses a lot of strategy here r some of his victories and best fights ( can not wait to try new Lost Sword on opponents ) Bill_vs_law_8.png|COMPLETE PWNAGE XD Ppvp_1.png Ppvpp_12.png||xD Ppvp_2.png Bill_is_awesome_3.png|another team battle Kitty_vs_bill_15.png|Billy vs Kitty Pvp_3.png|Not one of my betetr days lol ( was basic at time ) :P Wiki_5.png|wiki battle ( still basic ) Vpv_2.png|a better one ( was basic) Tia_vs_bill.png|One of me and Tias epic pvp matches Ppvpp_1.png|me and goldvane tied Ppvpp_17.png|me and Cherie tied Bill_n_kitty_8.png|billy and kitty tied Screenshot_2011-09-05_21-05-32.jpg|How did Law beat me? Bill_vs_law_4.png|Much better xD Bill_owns_1.png|Owning too jerk noobs who were being mean to kitty and just being jerks Bill_owns_hard_1.png Bill_owns_7.png|Yay 2nd place Bill_owns_hard_2.png Bill_owns_harder_4.png Bill_owns_harder_5.png|Bill tew and the Light are avenged Bill_tew_is_awesome_.jpg Bill_owvs_ahreder_3.jpg|Finally Edgar lost to me and his repeater too xD Ma.png|Bill is NUMBER ON!!! Bill is master 4.png Bill ows harder 10.png Bill is master 1.png Foolpvp2.jpg|The before and chat while pvp Foolpvp.jpg|captainjohn aka Founder Jason a big bully jerk noob tried to cheat and failed My Inventory My Top Weapons #Blightfang Edge- Most Powerful Sword - main Pvp sword #Lost Sword of El Patron- second most powerful aquired oct 23 2011 #The Dark Mutineer - newest weapon aquired 12/1/11 #Bruiser's Cutlass - first famed and most strategic sword #Masterwork Broadsword - powerful broadsword #Seven Seas Cutlass - powerful cutlass #Silver Freeze - most powerful knives #Grand Blunderbuss - most powerful Blunderbuss #Sacred Musket - most powerful Musket #Holy Pistol- until i get sacred Legendary Weapons *Silver Freeze *Lost Sword of El Patron Famed Items #Blightfang Edge - 95 #The Dark Mutineer - 85 #Seven Seas Cutlass -80 #Masterwork Broadsword -74 #Brusier's Cutlass -68 #Grand Blunderbuss -82 #War Scattergun -72 #Admrial's Sabre -60 #Bloodfire Cutlass -54 #Bush Master Pistol - 55 #Master Crafted Repeater Pistol -31 #Viper's Den Knives-39 #Dagger of the Gold Idol -69 #Knives of the Golden Idol -52 #Bitter End -68 #Razortooth Sword -81 #Seven Seas Sea Globe #Masterwork Cutlass -58 #Executioner's Pistol -63 #Sacred Musket -78 #Villany Doll -44 #Cutthroat Dagger - 67 #Corsair's Bayonet - 72 #Doll of Sacred Rituals - 44 #Demon Fang Knives- 51 Rare Items *Sword of Triton (looting sword) *Mutineer's Charm *Sea Steel Blade *Barnacle Breaker *Holy Pistol *Holy Repeater Common Weapons *Grenade Pouch Famed and Legendary I want *Behemoth Blade *Admiral Cutlass *Master Fencer Sabre *Treachary's End *Fullmoon special Repeater *Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss *Sword Master's Sabre *Bloodfire Broadsword *Sacred Reepater *Sacred Pistol Garb #Adventure Belt #Keelhaul Long Coat #Fleet Long Coat #Adventure Long Coat #Club Coat #Black and Gold Long Coat #Open Adventure vest #Navy Chapeu #Spanish Ostritch Hat #Blue and Red Party Hat #Steel Conquistador #French Tricorne #Blue French Hat #Royal Boots #Adventure Breeches #Dark Black Linen Highwaters #Dark Black Linen Puffy shirt #Dark Black Bandana #Dark Black Linen Short Sleeve #Navy Blue Cotton Puffy Shirt #Navy Blue Linen Highwaters #Navy Blue sash #Navy Blue Cotton short sleeve #Bright Red Headband- trashed #Bright Red Cotton Puffy Shirt #Bright Red Cotton Trousers #Bright Green Hooked Tank- trashed #Magenta Cotton Puffy shirt #Bright Blue Linen Highwaters #Bright Blue cotton highwaters #Dark Black Sash #Magenta cotton puffy shirt #Magenta sash #Bright orange sash #Navy Blue Jacket Pictures ImagesCABJ4HFX.jpg|My dream Pet a mutation of a Parrot and A Lizard and indirectly a Scorpion Bil_sip.png|my ASOTL Bill_n_cherrie.png|Team Destruction Anel_6.png|Me and Law galring down Angel who has the sword we want Shades.png|Me in your shades Bill_cherie_n_tia_pttttttt.png|Bill and Tia Bill_and_law.jpg|Bill and Law Bill_is_epic_3.png|Bill and Cherie ( team Destruction ) Billl_vs_kitty_2.png|Bill and Kitty Silly_6.png|red shirted hat wearing dancing fools Wow_4.png|Bill and Law Wiki_7.png|bill glaring with law with richard jack and bobby in background Wiki_1.png|wiki peeps Billy_vs_tia_ptttttT.png|Bill vs Tia in doll fight with Cherie as ref Cherei_6.png Bill_iz_awesoe_1.png|using my AWESOME powers (burnign skull , banish , soul fray ) Bill_n_law_1.png|being figurheads Bill_and_law_1.jpg|afk twins (sort of ) Bill_n_chick_5.jpg|Me and Dudley dancing Bill_2.jpg|The Incredible Sulk Bill is master 2.png Bill_n_bess_1.jpg|Bill and his Great friend Bess Billy_owns_hard_1.png|Bill using his Broadsowrd of Light to kill Darkhart Jolly_4.jpg|Bad Jolly chaing me while i glare at u Jolly_5.jpg|Cleaves Jolly's stomach and kills him Jolly_2.jpg|Hi Jolly Lootskull8.jpg|Lost Sword!!!! Skullloott9.jpg billqueen4.jpg|Lemon Boy bill owns harder 3.png|Master of Skull Chests billqueen16.jpg|Fighting for control of the Queen's Wheel Invasion8.jpg|Me looking back through the Realm Invasion5.jpg|Looking through the doorway on Ravens Cove billdamage2.jpg|Whaoh using my new War Scattergun billyghost1.jpg|RADIOACTIVE BILL fishin2.jpg|My First Legendary Fish yay bills brig 1.jpg|messing around the outside of my ship bills brig 7.jpg|watching Tally go down bills brig 6.jpg|On deck of the Battle Royale bills brig 3.jpg|On Stern Balcony of my ship bill's brig4.jpg|using my Light Blade i sent my Ship to the Locker bills brig 4.jpg|Flying Ghost Outfits Bill_outfit_2.png|SVS Admiral Outfit Bill_outfit_4.png|El Billon Bill outfit 7.png|Law impersonation Bill outfit 14.png|PVP Kill outfit Bill outfit 10.png|FoulBillto Smasho Bill outfit 6.png|Party Bill My Favortie themes thumb|200px|right|my favortie monsters theme (aside for Great Leviathan)thumb|200px|left|The epic theme of introducing the flying dutchman thumb|200px|left|this is the theme when the dutchman is chasing the pearl and before summoning the krakenthumb|200px|right|The end credits for Dead Mans Chest thumb|left|274px thumb|223px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|270px|right thumb|left|292px thumb|300px|right thumb|242px|left Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:True Stories Category:Royale Alliance Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Male Users Category:The Light